


on nights like these

by BookRockShooter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, No Season 8 spoilers, Unrequited Love, missandei loved daenerys thank you and goodnight, vent fic ig?? idk me being sad over missandei and jorah and dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Missandei and Jorah aren't friends, but they do spend nights together where they bond over the one thing they have in common - loving their queen a bit too much.





	on nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, it's 4am where i am rn, so if this is bad/incoherent/etc, That's Why
> 
> secondly, i'm very nearly done binging GOT (just eps 5 & 6 to go haha f) and this is the first official thing i've written for it bc i absolutely adore the dynamics daenerys had with missandei and jorah and i miss them both So Much @ got give them BACK
> 
> anyway yeah i wrote this bc i was Sad over these three, these loves of my life, my absolute favorite characters in the whole series. im Sad
> 
> uhh hopefully this is enjoyable in even the smallest way sksks pls forgive me if it's ooc i've never written for this show until now
> 
> enjoy??

On nights like these, Missandei thinks about how she doesn’t know what to think of Ser Jorah. They’ve known each other for years, at this point, both serving Daenerys and helping her to become the queen she is now. So they have some similarities, she knows, some very important similarities, but even then, Missandei just can’t decide what to consider Jorah.

Certainly not a friend. Missandei only has a few friends, Daenerys and Grey Worm, and maybe Daario, on the rare occasion. Allies? No, that’s not the right word. They’re already on the same side, supporting the same queen. They’re not allies. Not friends, either, no.

But she has to have some word for their rather. . . _odd_ relationship. Companionship. Yes, that can work. That’s one way to summarize their shared misfortune that they spend some nights mourning.

Tonight’s one of those nights. Missandei approached Jorah, this time, and he took one look at her before nodding and bidding good night to Daenerys, who barely smiled at them before Daario recaptured her attention. Missandei couldn’t help letting her gaze rest on her the whole time she followed Jorah out the door and to his chambers.

Now she rests in a chair in his room, head back against the chairback and eyes shut. She senses Jorah on the bed, hears him drinking from his flask like he’s prone to do on nights like this.

“Why him,” Jorah eventually mutters drunkenly for what’s probably the thousandth time if you add up every time he’s said it, every day he’s said it. “Of every man – person, really – in Meereen, why was it him.”

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Missandei protests softly, though she’s frowning as she says it. She doesn’t drink, not even on nights like this one, but sometimes she wishes she did. Jorah offered, once, and when she didn’t accept, he never offered again. Honorable of him, she supposes. He’s a good man. A great man, even.

His only flaw is that he loves their queen as much as he does. She has the same flaw.

“No, he’s not that bad,” Jorah eventually agrees, words sluggish. He sounds like he means them, though. “Just. . . also not that good.”

“She loves him,” she reminds him gently, finally opening her eyes to watch Jorah carefully. He’s a good man – he’s never gotten angry with her, not even when she spends most of her time reminding him on these nights that Daenerys has made their choice, and it was neither of them. Once again, there’s no trace of anger on his features – just resignation. She imagines she looks the same. “And. . . he makes her happy. That’s all we want, remember?”

“We could make her happier,” Jorah murmurs, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he only sips at his drink this time. He’s winding down, getting ready to sleep. Missandei should as well. Sitting and being sad over Daenerys not loving her back in the way she desires always proves to be exhausting.

“Maybe so,” she says softly, fingers twitching against the cloth of her dress. She allows herself to think, just for a fleeting moment, that the clothes she’s caressing are Daenerys’s as they get ready to lie down for the night. A ridiculous fantasy. She shakes her head and stands abruptly, startling Jorah from his almost-sleep. “Good night, Ser Jorah,” she says, nodding once at him before making her leave. He calls something quiet after her, but she can’t be bothered to listen.

She goes straight to her chambers, refusing to linger, even a bit, outside of Daenerys’s chambers. She can hear her giggling, hear Daario say something in that smooth voice of his, and it’s too much. She all but runs down the corridor and into her room, pausing inside the door to catch her breath.

_Too much, too much. Ridiculous. Being this emotional over somebody, over Daenerys. Please. It’s unnecessary._

That’s what she tells herself as she falls asleep, the same mantra she hears in her head on nights like these. It’s always nights like these.

**Author's Note:**

> there's that yeet
> 
> anyway yeah i might write more for this depending on how The Finale goes so :') f
> 
> good luck with the finale y'all
> 
> you can find me on twitter @lynsayskick where im screaming about GOT a lot


End file.
